


An Anniversary Gift

by Bringbackthegavotte



Series: A Very Big Yes [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluffly fluffity fluff, the boys are ridiculous as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringbackthegavotte/pseuds/Bringbackthegavotte
Summary: It's the anniversary of the not quite the end of the world.





	An Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but imagine these two in all kinds of ridiculous scenarios, but rather liked this one.

Crowley's arms were laden down with a flower bouquet nearly as big as he was, a comically large box of chocolates also tucked under an arm.* Completely ignoring, or perhaps not noticing, the closed sign, Crowley miracled the bookshop door open and then shut behind him. He was unable to see much around the flowers, so he had to resort to shouting.

“Aziraphale! Where are you?”

“In the kitchen, dear.”

Crowley picked his way there mostly by muscle memory and just a little by magic moving things out of the way. He found Aziraphale standing over a mug of steeping tea and shoved the flowers and chocolates into his arms.

“Happy anniversary!” Crowley flashed Aziraphale his brightest smile.

“Oh, I--” Aziraphale blushed a little. “Thank you. I'm sorry, but which anniversary?”

Crowley tried to keep the disappointment from spreading across his face. “You know. It's August. The world not ending and us … It's no big deal, I just thought ...”

Aziraphale's face lit up with sudden realization. It was the “us.” The afternoon at the Ritz, the night in each other's arms afterward. The many nights like that afterward.

Aziraphale smiled warmly, his eyes glowing with the particular kind of softness belonging only to Crowley, a small mischievous glint also shining.

“Dear boy, I have something for you, too.” Crowley visibly brightened despite himself. Maybe Aziraphale hadn't forgotten. “Just let me put this down somewhere.”

The kitchen table, like most of the bookshop's surfaces, was also covered in books, so it took some doing to clear a space for the massive flower arrangement, but managed it between the two of them. **

Arms newly freed, Aziraphale took Crowley by the hand and led him to the back room, guiding him to be seated on the couch. Crowley did his best to lounge as casually as usual, but the sense of some large impending thing had him a tad rigid.

Aziraphale planted himself firmly in front of Crowley, quite determined looking. “I had planned to do this a bit differently, but I think I'd rather do it now.” Aziraphale simultaneously went down to one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket. Crowley felt his entire body go completely stiff. Aziraphale opened the box.

“Crowley, dearest, will you marry--”

“YES!”

“--me?”

Crowley blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed at being so eager, but Aziraphale only laughed happily.

“Yes. I'd love to,” Crowley said more sedately. He knew he was smiling like an idiot, but Aziraphale was smiling just as brightly back at him.

Aziraphale took the ring out of the box – silver on the outside and gold on the inside, no doubt some sort of symbolism and something Aziraphale thought was reminiscent of a halo, the bastard – and tenderly placed it on Crowley's left ring finger. As soon as it was on, Crowley hauled Aziraphale up by his lapels until Aziraphale collapsed on top of him on the couch. Crowley kissed Aziraphale deeply.

“And here I thought you forgot our anniversary,” Crowley said.

“To be honest dear, I'm afraid I did. After 6,000 years, it tends to get away from one.” Aziraphale looked slightly embarrassed.

Crowley gave an over-exaggerated pout before breaking out into a laugh. “Just make sure you remember next year, angel.”

“I promise,” said Aziraphale with a smile.

 

*This made a very entertaining spectacle for Soho's other residents. Crowley's walk already resembled a drunk supermodel in shoes decidedly not sensible,*** so one can imagine what adding a large flower vase would do.

**Crowley had learned the hard way many years ago that Aziraphale preferred his books to be handled gently by hand rather than moved by magic. It had taken him a week, a VERY expensive case of wine and a rather exquisite box of bonbons to get back in Aziraphale's good graces.

***He had, in fact, gone through several phases in which he had worn VERY insensible shoes, somehow miraculously not ending up in foot/leg/hip injuries as he'd never learned to walk properly to begin with. (Aziraphale had admitted much later that his personal favorite had been the red thigh-high stiletto boots that matched his hair.)

 


End file.
